Rising Storm - Journey of Ex-Hyperion
by SerpentSpirit
Summary: Tenshi the Zoroark, once the sergeant of the Hyperion, wanders the wastelands of Forbidden Deserts. When he heards a rumor about great treasure of the legendary Vault Hunter, he travels to the extremely dangerous area, where Hyperion did some experiments, which didn't go as expected. Tenshi faces his former team, and befriends with young girl who has something against her father...
1. Prologue 1 - Lonely Railroad

**THIS STORY IS BORDERLANDS-POKEMON CROSSOVER. CONTAINS VIOLENCE, BLACK HUMOR, DISMEMBERMENT, ZOMBIES, PSYCHOS, LOOT, NICE PILES OF CASH, BEATIFUL LADIES, SWEARING AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, GUNS! GUNS! GUNS! ****BIGGER GUNS****! OH MY!**

**!NOTICE! – SINCE MANY POKEMON AREN'T HUMAN-LIKE, FEW POKEMON IN THIS STORY ARE POKEMON COMBINED WITH HUMAN ELEMENTS (HAIR. FINGERS. BREASTS! TWO LUNGS? HA!).**

**RISING STORM – JOURNEY OF EX-HYPERION **

**PROLOGUE I – LONELY RAILROAD**

_**"S**__un is settling / Light vanishes / And a drop of blood starts the night. Since the Mystery Dungeons began to spread more and more, desperate Pokemon turned to the Highest Goddess Arceus. She raised a chain of mountains, dividing our once beautiful world into two worlds of Light and Darkness. In the Light side of the mountains, Pokémon live each day full of joy, love, peace and hope…"_

Tenshi the Zoroark was walking along the broken railway, towards the sunset. What surrounded him was a desert with some small gusts, creating small sand cyclones for a second before disappearing. He was wearing black torn trousers armed with metallic knee guard on his right knee and torn black/white vest. From his belt hanged four guns in their holsters: Two of them were Hyperion guns, third one was Tediore gun and the fourth was a Bandit gun. While both of the Hyperion guns in their holsters had silencers, one of them had a scope. The Bandit pistol had two magazines on it – It can fire 34 rounds before reloading. The Tediore gun was enhanced with Corrosive Element. In a scabbard on his back was his signature weapon – Tediore/Bandit Shotgun, named Hell Flash. It had a scope, three magazines, meaning 36 rounds per load, knife duct-taped to the barrel and words "BADASS" carved to its right side and "SEIS HELOU" carved to the left side.

"…_But in this Dark world, you can either stick with your morale and wait for a quick death, or do whatever it takes to survive. How many bandits have I killed? Dozens? Hundreds? Battalion? Hmph, no one is counting. The money is most important. During the first days here, no one couldn't imagine that Pokémon could join forces and built towns, moreover, with laws and rules. Hmph, this IS strange world. Some of us believe we can make this world like the world of Light. Who am I to complain? I'm called with many names: Death, Psycho, Biggest bounty alive, Plague. Go ahead and pick one. Since there's been more and more Mystery Dungeons, loot and cash has become more easier to obtain – Yesterday I killed about ten mutated Houdooms, and their masters outnumbered me with 20? 30? I can't remember. But not only I obtained these new Bandit- and Tediore pistols and my Hyperion guns, the payment was nice, and the loot? Since it would have been too much trouble to carry them, I left them to the nearest village, where they were taken. When they though I was gone, I watched as they burned my wanted posters. Some children called me "hero" and "gift from Arceus". Poor kids. If someone isn't going to stand up against those given up bandits and beasts, our world is doomed."_

…

**T**enshi arrived to a train bridge, which was half collapsed. He took a look at the huge cliff in his left and looked down. In front of him opened huge, open plains and a beautiful sunset. He kneeled and observed the setting sun. Tenshi sighted and was about to jump from the cliff, but he heard talking coming from top of the cliff. By using illusion, he turned into rock. He heard two bandits talking about caravan which was heading to the town of Sheardust. Tenshi, after waiting for the bandits to turn their backs to him, turned back into Zoroark and sneaked next to the cliff. He quietly jumped and grabbed from good climbing spot and climbed steadily and slowly. What was in front of him, was a long since abandoned construction, which was supposed to be an airport. Now it's a bandit hideout. There were some silos, a hangar and there were also about five big warehouses.

"_Looks like a good place for some…" _He noticed some bandits walking towards him, so he turned invisible and hold still.

"…Those poor bastards won't know what hit them." One of the bandits, Houndoom **(REMEMBER, POKEMON WITH HUMAN FEATURES. MAY NOT BE BEAUTIFUL, BUT HEY, IS THAT IMPORTANT?) **smirked. Another bandit, Scrafty, laughed.

"Just some meatbags who don't know how to wield…" Something cut him short. Houndoom looked at his pal, who's neck was bleeding badly.

…

**I**n a second, Tenshi appeared behind Houndoom, placed the Hell Flash on his shoulder, and before he had time to react, Tenshi shot Scrafty's head into thousands of pieces. Houndoom jumped and turned to look at Tenshi, who put his shotgun on his shoulder, and smirked.

"You?! You… Bastard!" He tried to shoot him, but Tenshi used illusion to turn invisible. Houndoom tried to look for footprints, but Tenshi jumped into the air and landed onto the broken silo. He chuckled quietly while looking at Houndoom, who turned around and around as if chasing his own tail. He whistled and jumped onto the silo opposite him. Houndoom fired at the silo where Tenshi was resently.

"_Fool. He emptied his gun." _When Houndoom was about to reload his gun, Tenshi turned visible and jumped right in front of him. Frightened Houndoom tried to shoot, forgetting that his gun was empty. Tenshi sheathed his shotgun, took his Hyperion-guns and held them sideways, his arms crossed.

"Mercy." Houdoom pleaded. Tenshi tilted his head, and fired. Houdoom's eyes vanished and the corpse flew from the cliff and over the railroad, to the valley.

"Where?"

…

**BADASS ROAMS THE WORLD CREATED BY PARANOIA AND DESPAIR! TENSHI, THE HYPERION EX-LIEUTENANT, WANDERS AND KILLS. BUT IS THERE MORE THAN JUST LOOTING AND BECOMING THE MOST BADASS GUN MAN IN THE FORBIDDEN SANDS WAITING FOR HIM?**


	2. Prologue 2 - No Rules, Ekstra Fun

**LET'S JUST GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY.**

**PROLOGUE II – NO RULES, EKSTRA FUN**

**T**enshi was hiding behind the trash bin, scouting the area for bandits. He noticed three guard Machokes having a conversation and Psycho Marowak throwing his buzz axe to a dart board. Tenshi used illusion to turn invisible and ran quietly behind the hangar front of him. He checked his Hyperion guns and after making sure that they are loaded and ready, he climbed onto the hangar. He noticed a broken ceiling window. Slowly he crawled and peeked inside – A single Psycho Golduck with broken beak. No one else around, Tenshi, without a sound dropped onto the pile of crates. Instead of wasting ammo, Tenshi's right hand glowed purple, and he leaped towards Golduck. Tenshi landed right next to him, and struck his Shadow Claw trough his throat. A small yelp, and Golduck fell onto Tenshi's free hand, dead.

"_Hmph. Too easy. What are they guarding?"_ He hid the body behind the crates and under the didn't expect the construction have anything worth taking. He heard a noise coming from behind the door far away from him.

"_Crying?" _Tenshi was about to head to the door, but heard another, menacing voice. He cursed and used illusion to turn into oil barrel. He saw Pignite wearing an eyepatch.

"_Pignite the Ugly. Bounty 50 000 for theft, bank robbery, gambling and kicking mayor Hammerlock's dog." _**(REMEMBER! NOT EVERYONE IN THE STORY ARE POKEMORPHS!) **Tenshi turned back into Zoroark after Pignite stepped into the room behind the door. He heard crying, and yelling.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP LITTLE PUNK!?"

"I just want to go home! Please, let me go home."

"SHUT UP!" Tenshi felt rage building in his heart. The pleading voice was a child, a girl. When Pignite yelled to her, Tenshi unsheathed the Hell Flash.

"Hopefully I still get the bounty." He stated. Pignite walked out and sweared and cursed alone.

"That little runt, punk, little…" Tenshi noticed a Tediore Missile Launcher on a crate next to him. He got a mad idea, turned invisible and with a single leap forward was in the Launcher's reach.

…

**W**hen Pignite was outside talking with the guards he saw earlier, Tenshi turned visible and took the Launcher along with the missiles on the ground. Before he fired, Tenshi noticed a barrel full of corrosive waste right behind Pignite, and shook his head.

"_If you're gonna do it, do it with style." _He took a deep breath and aimed to the barrel. He gave Pignite his last words.

"If that kid one more time opens her annoying mouth…" A loud noise made everything silent, until the rocket hit its target. The barrel blew up, and not only Pignite the Ugly lost his right side of the body and head, the corrosive melted everything left, including his henchmen – One lucky lost his face and crotch before dying. Other bandits ran to the warehouse and got greeted by missile. The explosion destroyed a truck-mounted crane, causing its crane to fall onto three bandits, crushing them.

"Timber!" Tenshi laughed and hid to the shadows. Some bandits opened fire but hit only some crates and wall, as Tenshi ran to another door, where they didn't fire. He took his Bandit and Tediore guns and loaded them.

…

**H**e waited for some bandits to empty their guns and when two of five started reloading, he rushed forward. Before anyone noticed, Tenshi shot two bandits down, and when they noticed him, Tenshi jumped onto the rock and jumped high into the air. With a powerful chop he sliced Machoke's head into two and finished him of by using him as "Poke"-shield. One bandit was about to reload, but was interrupted by Tenshi, who took a grenade and tossed it right between Sceptile's legs.

"EEEEEEEK!" His last word was a feminine scream, and the grenade blew him into thousands pieces. He pushed the heavy corpse aside and fired. His bullets hit Marshtomp's legs and crotch, making him yell loud. Tenshi held his ear while tossing another grenade. Accidently Marshtomp got it with his mouth. Tenshi turned his back to him and held his shotgun.

"You're the disease…" The grenade blew up, and Marshtomp turned into fountain of flesh, blood, livers and guts.

"I'm the cure."

…

**A**fter taking care of bandits, Tenshi investigated some warehouses. He found a nice weapon stash, money, drugs (That he burned) and a working truck, which trunk was filled with crates – Some of them had money, some had weapons and few had ammo.

"Could they at least sort these? Assault Rifle's and SMG's ammo are a mess. No wonder their guns suck." Tenshi sighted when he remembered the girl in the room. He took some pistol and shotgun ammo and left to the room where the child was. The corridor was clean for a bandit hideout, but Tenshi focused on the child.

"Hello?!" He yelled. He held his Tediore pistol ready. He heard heavy steps. Tenshi pressed himself to the wall. A Psycho Cubone turned from the corner to direction Tenshi was looking, singing a "song".

"And I said to him "WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" as I powdered his ribcage. I yelled "NO NEED TO SHOUT!" as I kicked his crotch. I shouted to his face "HAKATI HAK!" As I…" Depressed and sighting Tenshi shot him to the head.

"…Go to sleep." Tenshi ended. He loaded his gun and walked to the direction where the Psycho came. To his right was a picture which presented a Psycho hitting a Hyperion robot with the arm of another Hyperion robot. He heard sobbing and crying coming from behind the door, which was strengthened with rusty roof panels, wood and iron beams.

"Mommy, daddy. I'm scared. I want to go home. I want my mommy." Tenshi heard from behind the door. He felt fury and anger.

"_Those muddrinkers. Taking a child from her parents. You'll be safe. I promise. I hope."_

…

**A**t first he though about blowing the door, but the explosion could harm the child behind the door. Since many panels were loose, he easily threw them aside and cut some iron beams before taking them off. He pressed his ear to the door and heard her.

"Mom? Is that you. Daddy?" Tenshi didn't respond, but with muscle power ripped the roof panels which were taped to the door and wall with huge amount of duct-tape. He could tell that the child frightened, because he heard a door opening and closing. Tenshi sheathed his guns and opened the door slowly.

…

**H**e was in broken cold storage room. There were many shelves full of boxes, bottles of alcohol or something, guns and an old cash register. In the corner to Tenshi's right was a broken fridge where read "MAI FUUT! STEI AVEI!" written to a piece of a cardboard. He heard quiet sobbing coming from the fridge. Tenshi sheathed his guns and slowly walked to the fridge. Carefully he knocked the fridge's door.

"Mom? Daddy? Please, let me go home." The girl sobbed. Tenshi looked around.

"_If those bandits captured this girl, she must be valuable."_

"Who are you?" Tenshi asked with quiet and calm tone.

"Ha-Hana. My name is Hana." She sobbed.

"…How old are you?" Tenshi asked. When Hana answered, he was in great shock.

"I'm eight."

"Why are you here?"

"Those bad men took me from my mom and dad. They want money, before they let me go to my family."

"Are your parents wealthy?"

"I… Think so. My dad works for Hy-Hy…"

"Hyperion Corporation?" Tenshi answered her.

"I… guess. Who are you?" Hana asked. Tenshi was about to tell her his name, but remembered how many folks hated him. He sighted and cleared his throat.

"I'm a friend. I… Scared those evil men away. I'm here to take you back to your parents."

"Really? But… I don't know you."

"You have no better choice, or chance. Just open the door. I promise I won't hurt you."

"…O-Okay." Hana opened the fridge's door slowly, and Tenshi retreated. He didn't want to scare her.

…

**T**enshi looked at the child who came from the fridge – A regular Snivy with a pink ribbon around her neck. Tenshi gasped and his eyes were wide as he looked at the fridge where she was – There were literally ripped feet and blood all over the insides. There was even a heart.

Hana also had some blood on her.

"_By Arceus…"_ Hana frightened when she saw Zoroark's face in front of her. She closed her eyes, shivered and bursted into tears.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!" Tenshi picked her up and the struggling girl fought against. Hana cried and her eyes flooded with tears.

"I just want to go home."

"And I'll take you home." Hana looked at him. She looked deep into Tenshi's eyes.

"Do you even know where I live?"

"Closest town from here is Blowsand Village. We have to go." Tenshi said with more commanding tone. Hana sobbed before drying her eyes with her leaf.

"O-Okay. You promise?"

"I promise. Now, let's go." Before they exited, Tenshi took a final look at the fridge and shivered.

…

**T**enshi took Hana to the truck in the hangar. Tenshi broke the glass, opened the door and put a seatbelt to Hana. Years as a Rogue / Looter / Assassin-For-Hire has given Tenshi many skills, including starting the car without keys. When he managed to start the engine, Tenshi sat to the truck and drove out of the hangar. He gave Hana his scarf.

"Put this on your eyes."

"Why?"

"You don't want to see this."

"…Okay." Hana obeyed and covered her eyes, as Tenshi drove pat some bodies. Tenshi drove "accidently" over some body parts of Pignite.

"What was that?" Hana asked while holding the scarf on her eyes.

"…A rock. My mistake."

"Okay." Hana sobbed a bit. Tenshi looked at her, then at some flattened parts of the pig's body.

…

**W**ith a car Tenshi and Hana can reach Blowsand in one night **(I SUCK IN MATH, SO I DON'T USE MILES, OR KILOMETERS. WHAT DO YOU AMERICANS, OR BRITISHS, OR AUSTRALIANS USE?)**. The sun is setting and Tenshi kept looking forward. Hana has stopped crying long ago, but looked at Tenshi.

"You look mad?" She stated. Tenshi looked at her.

"I do?"

"Are you… Always angry?"

"…I've had… Hard time. Please, don't ask."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, so don't be." Hana offered the scarf back to him, but Tenshi shook his head, and held the scarf with her before clenching her hand to a fist.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't need it as much as you do." Hana looked at the scarf – It was white and a bit torn with holes all over it. At first she was confused, but finally smiled.

"Thank you mister…? Umm…"

"My name is…"

"_Can you lie to her Tenshi? She may not know your reputation."_ He though. Tenshi sighted. He couldn't lie to a child who is without her parents.

"Tenshi."

"Umm…?"

"My name." Tenshi answered. Hana nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"I hope our meeting would have been more sunny." He sighted.

"You better get some sleep."

"No. I don't want to."

"Why?"

"That… Fridge…" Hana sobbed and bursted again into tears.

"It was scary!" Tenshi felt both deep sadness, sympathy and rage in his heart.

"Our ride will be long. Take some rest." Tenshi urged. Hana dried her tears with the scarf and looked at him.

"Can I… Sleep on you?" Hana asked. Tenshi nodded.

"I understand. Go ahead." Hana climbed onto Tenshi's lap and curled herself up, using the scarf as a cover. She fell asleep quickly.

…

**PIGNITE THE UGLY GOT WHAT HE DESERVED, AND TENSHI GOT A NEW FRIEND. IS HANA GOING TO SEE HER MOTHER AND FATHER AGAIN?**


	3. Prologue 3 - Handsome Jack Here

**AFTER SAVING HANA FROM BANDITS, TENSHI TAKES HER TO THE TOWN OF BLOWDUST. THE MAYOR HAMMERLOCK OWNS HIM THE BOUNTY, AND TENSHI MUST HELP HANA TO FIND HER PARENTS.**

**PROLOGUE III – HANDSOME JACK HERE!**

**T**he sun was rising from behind the dunes. Hana was still sleeping on Tenshi's thighs. After the events in the airport construction site, Tenshi has had deep hatred in his heart – Never before has he faced criminals who take helpless and defenseless children hostages and lock them in the room filled with ripped meat and blood-painted walls. Bounty from Pignite the Ugly was not big, but Tenshi had more use for the cash than ever before.

"Hmph. Those bastards." Tenshi talked to himself. He placed Hana on the empty seat and patted her. She turned on her left side and yawned. Tenshi sighted and focused on the road. They passed a broken sign where read "Dustblow". Tenshi shook his head.

"_I can't but wonder. How did it come to this? The Mystery Dungeons, they haven't been spreading, not like this. Making folks scared. When the Mountain Chain rose, some completely lost their senses. Turned into the group of first Psychos. Damn. Instead of working together to remove the Mystery Dungeons, they decided to let fear control them. Now OUR world in an everlasting battlefield…" _He looked at the child next to him.

"…_And this poor girl." _Tenshi sighted deep and turned right from the crossroads.

…

**H**ana yawned as she woke up. She stretched her back and arms before looking at Tenshi.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning." Tenshi greeted back. Hana's stomach let sounds.

"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat."

"No. Sorry." Hana sobbed after that.

"I miss mom and her food." A tear ran along her cheek and fell on the seat.

"And I miss dad."

"Crying won't help us. You've better be strong now."

"You mean… I have to…"

"Not like that! Don't give up hope. I promised to take you to your parents, and I will keep that promise."

"…Thank you." Hana responded. Tenshi searched his pocket for anything to eat. He took a chocolate bar and gave it to her.

"Here. I'm not hungry, you are." A smile appeared to Hana's face.

"Thank you." She took the bar and immediately started to eat it.

…

**T**he town of Dustblow is a small village built to a desert, next to an oasis, and it's one of the few which accept Tenshi without pointing their gun at his head. Tenshi stopped the truck next to a bar, where his supporter, Mayor Hammerlock, was waiting for him. Tenshi woke Hana up and stepped out of the truck, Hana following. The bar was an old building and was ruled by Moxxi the Lopunny. On the bar's walls were many posters – most of them were wanted-posters, but there were also requests. Moxxi was standing behind the bar counter. She wore black and rather revealing bodysuit, red sleeveless long jacket, black boots and on her head was a dark red hat with a Queen of Spades-card. On her face was white facemask with reddish cheek. Tenshi walked to her, Hana was behind his leg.

"Well now, our bad boy has returned." She stated with calm tone. Tenshi put his hands into his pocket. He drew out a wallet with a skull image on it and tossed it to her.

"Lucky is not so lucky anymore."

"I knew you were the right choice. Your reward." She gave Tenshi 5000 Pokedollars. Mayor Hammerlock, who was a Sceptile-Pokemorph, having an cyborg-left arm and leg, wearing aristocrat-styled jacket, fancy gray trousers, brown boots and brown hat with some feathers on it and on his back a sniper rifle in its scabbard, waved to Tenshi from table at the bar's corner. Tenshi nodded and walked to him.

"Pleasure to meet you again my friend. Please, sit down." He said. Tenshi nodded and sat down. Hana hid behind the leg of the chair. Hammerlock noticed her.

"And who is this young lady with you?"

"Hana. She was captured by Pignite the Ugly. I promised to take her back to her parents."

"I see. My apologies young lady. Please, join us. You are safe here."

"Umm… Dad said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Ah, where are my manners?" He said and stood up, immediately saluting Hana.

"My name is Sir Hammerlock, mayor of the Blowdust, at your service."

"Nice… To meet you." With that, Hana jumped onto Tenshi's shoulder and Hammerlock sat down.

"Well then. Your job is done, and you did some extra work. Well done. You have deserved your reward." He took a small wooden bow from his backbag and opened it in front of the two. Inside was a nice wad of cash.

"And here is the bounty for Pignite the Ugly. Feel free to use it." He said and unsheathed his sniper rifle, placing on the table. It was clean Jakobs rifle with flower-like carvings on its wooden parts.

"If there is anything else you need, you have but to ask."

"I need to find some of the members of the Hyperion. If Hana's dad is working for them, they'll know what is his part in the corporation."

"Tenshi." Hana said and pulled his vest to get his attention.

"Mom have told me that dad works in some kind of… mines."

"Mines? Now that's helpful." Tenshi stated. Hammerlock rubbed his chin.

"Hmm, If Hyperion is your father's employer, he might be working in some of the Vault mines. The closest one is in the north, in the Frozen Canyon. The train is best way to get there."

"Then I'm heading to the Frozen Canyon. It's the only clue I have now."

"Are you sure. You and Hyperion are like oil and fire – Contact leads to great fire."

"I know, but this girl is something that doesn't belong to this kind of place."

"Bah, I'm underestimating your capabilities again, am I? Apologies. I tell the conductor to give you a VIP place. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks pal." With that Tenshi grabbed the money and his new gun and walked out of the bar.

…

**T**enshi and Hana walked to the end of the town, where train was about to leave. It was Old West-styled, but pretty fast train. Tenshi loaded his guns and after buying some food for Hana, they stepped to the last wagon. It didn't take long for the train to start moving.

…

**T**he train moved really fast, and soon it was running along the railway on air, across the desert canyon. Tenshi was sitting in the VIP wagon with Hana, and some other folks. One of them was rather short, but strong-looking Throh-Pokemorph with torn yellow T-shirt, torn jeans and gun holsters under his arms. He had spiky Mohawk and short beard. On his back he had a Bandit Missile Launcher and a Dahl Shotgun. At the end of the wagon was a female Shiny Gardevoir-Pokemorph, levitating and meditating. She didn't have a "skirt" or chest piece. She was wearing dark blue trousers with left side torn, two gun belts, short yellow T-shirt, which revealed her belly and metallic gauntlet on her right arm. Sitting on the sofa was Lucario-Pokemorph. He was wearing military outfit, with skull mark on the jacket's sleeves. He had metallic guard covering his right ankle and knee. He had a bag and a Vladof Assault Rifle on his back. He was twirling his combat knife while looking straight forward. Finally there was strange looking guy, who was leaning to the wall. He had black suit and a helmet. He was slender and rather tall. Tenshi didn't figure out who "he" was. He was motionless, like a statue.

…

**H**ana didn't like the folks with her and Tenshi, so she hid into Tenshi's back bag. Tenshi didn't say anything to her, but closed the bag. Throh held his arms crossed and stomped the ground repeatedly.

"How long do I have to wait?!" He said with low tone. Tenshi looked at him for a moment, but turned around when he looked at him.

"Wait a minute, do I know you?" He said and walked towards Tenshi. Tenshi eyed him closely.

"Hmmm… Ah ha! You're Hyperion!" With that, other turned to look at Tenshi. Hana listened to them. Tenshi crossed his arms.

"Hyperion. Hmm, anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, they say you blew up the whole facility in the Highlands. Thousands of those tin cans faced you, and you walked out of there like nothing happened." Throh sat down and gave his shoulder a pat.

"The name's Salvador." He offered to shake hands, but Tenshi held his arms crossed.

"I know you – Manslaughter, cannibalism, steroid usage, even profanity. Too long list. How much? 99, 000 000 000 Pokedollars?" Salvador laughed.

"Then we're in the same boat. You blew up two buildings, both of them Hyperion. No one survived."

"_What?" _Hana gasped and held her hands on her mouth in Tenshi's bag. Hearing about Tenshi's achievements shocked her. Tenshi pretended to listen to Salvador's stories about his battles against bandits, Hyperion, Brotherhood and other things. In truth, Tenshi thought about Hana. She must have heard Salvador, and now she may hate him.

…

**S**uddenly, an alarm triggered, and Tenshi stood up. The door leading to the next wagon opened, and into the room walked two Hyperion Loaders. The guy who was standing next to the door sliced of them in blink of an eye. The last Loader was about to hit him, but was suddenly floating in purple sphere. Gardevoir held her hand in front of her, and when she put her hands together for a moment and then drew them to her apart, the Loader was ripped in two before blowing up. Tenshi took his pistols and held them crossed. Salvador took his Missile Launcher and aimed to the wagon. Lucario took his Assault Rifle and carefully and slowly walked next to the doorway. He heard another Loader approaching, and prepared to fire. But when he stepped out of the cover to fire, Tenshi had already shot its eye. It fell to the floor and blew up. Tenshi reloaded his guns and walked out of the room. Lucario stared at him closely. Tenshi also gave him a glare. In the next wagon were many Loaders ready to fire. Tenshi and Salvador immediately greeted them by shooting them. Salvador's missile flew to the other end of the wagon and the explosion not only caused the wall to vanish, it also took some Loaders with it. Gardevoir vanished and reappeared in the middle of the robots.

"Hello tin cans." She said and spread her arms wide, causing a force field to send the robot flying. Few of them flew out of the train. Tenshi, Lucario and Salvador opened fire and all of the Loaders were destroyed before long. Hana was shivering and sobbing in Tenshi's bag. Tenshi switched to his shotgun and turned invisible with illusion. The others went to the next wagon. The wagons behind them suddenly broke loose from the train and were left behind.

…

**L**ucario shot some of the Loaders while Gardevoir used her abilities to "force" two robots to fire other Loaders. Salvador seemed to love shooting the upcoming robots into pieces.

"HEAR ME AND MY FRIENDS!" He yelled while firing his guns. Lucario was about to be hit by Loader, but he dodged it by crouching, then he fell it with sweep kick. He finished it by shooting it full of bullets. Tenshi was using his claws to crawl on the ceiling. When he was at the door, he dropped and without cancelling the illusion he jumped onto the Loader and ripped it gun arm off. Tenshi jumped and pinned to the wall and opened fire. Tenshi threw the gun arm away and jumped onto the floor. He canceled his illusion and unsheathed both his shotgun and the sniper rifle he got from Hammerlock. Lucario ran to the wall next to the door and reloaded his gun. He tilted to the door. Suddenly the ceiling window opened and into the room fell two Hyperion engineers, followed by the guy wielding a sword.

… **L**ucario took a step back and kicked the door open. Inside was nothing. Tenshi, however, was sure that something was going to happen, so he stepped into the room first, followed by others. Hana, after taking deep breath, opened the bag and jumped out.

"Hana." Tenshi said while she jumped in front of him.

"You are… criminal? Why didn't you tell me?" She was in shock.

"And… you are enemy? Who are you?!" Tenshi was about to answer, but was cut short when the door at the other end opened. Into the room walked regular Serperior, surrounded by Loaders. Tenshi's eyes snapped wide open.

"Well well well, look who's here. Our Zero-Turned-Hero. How's it going Tenshi?" Salvador and the other looked carefully at Tenshi, who bared his fangs and held his pistols crossed. Serperior chuckled.

"Well now, where are your manners? Do you even remember who I am? It's me, Handsome Jack."

"You are no longer my boss.." Tenshi said with menacing tone, and shot one of the Loaders.

"..After what you did in the Redrock, I'm going to see your head in the fucking spear."

"Ouch. But hey, it's nice when you brought my daughter back."

"WHAT?!" Tenshi said eyes wide open. Jack suddenly laughed loud, tears in his eyes.

"Holy nutballs! What happened to your freaking face?" He laughed. Tenshi couldn't believe that Hana was Jack's daughter. Hana was confused.

"Dad, why are you laughing."

"Sorry honey…" He couldn't hold his laughs.

"…Dad's in the good mood. Well then, come here, your ma is worried." Hana ran to him and jumped on his head. She looked Tenshi worried.

"Thank you… I guess."

"Aaahh, isn't she beautiful? Like a flower which grows in the graveyard. She even thanked the criminal!" Jack's laughing angered Tenshi, who suddenly howled like a wolf.

"YOU BASTARD!" He threw his gun aside and roared. Before the Loaders could even analyze the situation, Tenshi rushed and smashed one robot in two with his right elbow. The second robot was destroyed after Tenshi jumped on it and ripped its power core out through its head. By using illusion Tenshi turned into Loader, whom the other Loaders didn't recognize as a threat. When they turned to look at Tenshi's companions, Tenshi punched trough two robots heads, and squeezed their eyes into pieces before kicking them away. The last robot was destroyed when Tenshi fired Dark Pulse and completely devastated it. Tenshi jumped right in front of Handsome Jack, his eye glowing red.

"Say goodbye!" Tenshi was about to slash him with Night Slash, but Hana screamed suddenly.

"Stop it!" Tenshi stopped, and during that moment of hesitation, Jack hit Tenshi with is tail. Hana gasped when Tenshi hit the wall and fell unconscious. Jack smirked.

"It's cute how you think you're heroes of this little adventure, but you're not." Jack stated. Salvador aimed his Missile Launcher at him, but seeing Hana caused him to hesitate.

…

**T**he train was now in the north. Snowy lands and frozen lake was underneath the railway. Jack smiled and suddenly vanished with Hana, leaving behind a post-it note.

WELCOME TO FORBIDDEN DESERTS KIDDOS

Before anyone could react, the train blew up.

…

**OUCH.** **NOW I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS FOR YOU POKE-FANS! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T READ ABOUT THE UPCOMING X & Y, THERE WILL BE NEW MEGA EVOLUTIONS. IN THE SEREBII SITE ARE PICTURES OF MEGA LUCARIO, MEGA ABSOL AND MEGA MAWILE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, MEET THE MEGA ZOROARK! SALUTE!**


	4. Chapter 1 - The Inner Beast Unleashed

**AFTER THE CONCLUSION WITH HANDSOME JACK, TENSHI AND OTHER VAULT HUNTERS WERE LEFT TO THE COLD FROEZEN CANYON TO DIE. THE TRAIN BLEW UP AND FELL INTO THE FROZEN LAKE. THE ICE HAD KEPT TENSHI AND THE OTHERS RATHER… FRESH…**

**!WARNING! – CONTAINS INTENSE-LEVEL VIOLENCE**

**CHAPTER I – THE INNER BEAST UNLEASHED**

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

**M**utated Vigoroths with four arms, known as Bullymongs, were running along the crevasse. One of them called others to come to it. They were watching the lake. Just under it were several broken train wagons. One of the Bullymongs looked at the wagon, which was just under the ice. Sniffing something eatable, it started to punch the ice. The wagon's inside, along with others, were frozen. In the wagon Bullymong targeted, was Tenshi with the other Vault Hunters. Ten years in deep freeze has left them unaffected by the power of aging. The bullymong got some others to smash the ice. The thick ice didn't last long against several fists, and the Bullymongs eventually smashed the ice and they made it to the wagon's ceiling window. From the broken window a Bullymong saw Tenshi. Immediately it started to smash the ice to get him.

…

_**T**__enshi's eyes snapped open. He was in darkness, nothing around him. Tenshi searched his guns, which were nowhere to be found._

"_What is this place? Is this the Hell? Hello?!" He yelled, and got no response. But suddenly._

"_Don't be alarmed. You have been in deep freeze for ten years." Sudden feminine voice was heard. Tenshi looked around for anything. Just darkness._

"_Who is this?!"_

"_I'm your friend, and I'm here to help you to get Jack."_

"_Yeah, sure! I remember the Frozen Canyon and falling wagon. Now I'm in some kinda… Oblivion. Show yourself!"_

"_I would if I could, but I can't. I'm an Artificial Intelligence. I'm talking to your mind."_

"_What?"_

"_You have no reason to trust me, but if you want to get Handsome Jack, I'll help you."_

"_How?"_

"_I help you get out of this frozen prison. Head to the abandoned Hyperion carrier. Inside, you find a laboratory. In the laboratory you find a chemical which enhance your abilities."_

"_What do you mean… Whoever you are."_

"_As I said, you have no reason to trust me, but the chemical I'm talking about, will make you stronger, faster, better. It's called Project PW – Project Power Within. If you want the power you could only dream of, this is your only chance." Tenshi was quiet and stared at his feet._

"_Power… I can only dream of?"_

"_Ready or not…" The voice said, getting Tenshi's attention._

"_Here they come. Be ready, Tenshi."_

"_Wait!"_

…

**T**he bullymong smashing the ice above Tenshi had just smashed the ice above him, and now was pulling him from his hair. Tenshi slowly opened his eyes. When the bullymongs with its mates pulled him out, they threw him all the way out of the lake. The Badass Bullymong **(REMEMBER MY FRIENDS, IN THE BORDERLANDS WIKI YOU'LL FIND ALL THE INFO YOU NEED!)**, mutated Slaking, stomped the ground as it walked to Tenshi. It licked its lips and raised its all four arms, preparing to finish him off. Just when Slaking was about to smash him, Tenshi's eyes snapped wide open, his eye glowing crimson, and he vanished. Slaking smashed the snow and looked around for its prey. Other Bullymongs yelled and roared towards the top of a cliff.

…

**T**enshi was arms crossed, cold wind touching his fur, his mane floating to the way of the wind. His eye glowed in crimson, then in deep red.

"If you want me…" He growled and jumped from the cliff into the middle of the lake. The Bullymongs along with the Badass surrounded him.

"…Prepare..." He said with calm and quiet tone. Tenshi closed his eyes and kneeled. One of the Bullymongs suddenly rushed towards him.

"…For war!" Tenshi jumped and side flipped over the assaulting Bullymong and fired Dark Pulse to its back, causing an explosion. The dead Bullymong landed on another Bullymong. While the another one lost its balance, Tenshi lowered on all-fours and used his claws to pin himself to the ice. When the Bullymong regained its balance, it roared and rushed towards him. The punch was just an inch away from him when Tenshi jumped and with a front flip landed on its back. Tenshi used several Night Slashes to wound it, making it roar in pain. One Bullymong, bigger than regular ones, smashed the wagon and threw its ripped window towards Tenshi, only resulting in him jumping from it and the Bullymong receiving several sharp pieces glass to its face. Tenshi landed behind it and rushed towards. He slid under it and cut its stomach open. Tenshi stood up and leaped into the air. With a well aimed Dark Pulse, he shot off the Bullymong's arm, causing a massive blood shower. Tenshi landed in front of it and grabbed it from its jaw.

"Goodbye!" He yelled and with a powerful Karate Chop crushed its brain.

…

**T**he only one left was the Badass. The mutated Slaking roared and hit its chest repeatedly. Tenshi scratched the ice with the claws in his foot, making a line. He took a step.

"Step up and try me, Badass!" Tenshi taunted, hit his chest and spread his arms to his sides, waiting for the Badass Bullymong to make a move. It caught Tenshi by surprised by smashing the ice, causing several cracks. It didn't take long for the ice to turn into several slippery platforms on cold water. Tenshi grinned.

"If only I had Hell Flash. Hmph, long time since I had a fight like this…" He scratched the platform he was on with his foot and took a fighting stance.

"Come and face me!" He yelled. The Badass Bullymong hit its chest repeatedly again and grabbed a piece of ice from the lake and threw it with force. Tenshi placed his right foot forward, and when the ice was close to hit, Tenshi crouched to dodge it, created a black/purple sphere of darkness into his right hand, placed his left foot in front of his right foot, and with a 360-degree spin threw the sphere towards the mutant. The spin gave the sphere more speed, and thus more power, as it hit the Bullymong. The sphere blended into the Bullymong's body. Tenshi crossed his arms and turned his back to it.

"Sayonara." With that, the sphere exploded, causing the Badass to disappear in the grand shower of blood.

…

**T**enshi spent several hours to break the ice, until he found the Hell Flash. Unfortunately, the massive ice has caused the gun to froze, and break. It was useless. Tenshi bit his fangs and threw his gun to the lake. The Vault Hunters he dug out of the ice prison were unconscious.

"_They'll survive. Now head to the carrier. You'll find the PW there. I guide you trough the crevasse." _Tenshi didn't say anything, just turned around and headed to the seashore. The path was rocky and cold, but Tenshi got some protection against cold thanks to his fur. After about an hour of walking (And slaughtering the Bullymongs, who don't know when to cower.), Tenshi was standing on a cliff, where opened the view to the snowy valley. At the other side of the valley was the sea, and the Hyperion carrier, which was in two pieces. Tenshi saw some Bullymongs patrolling around the carrier. Tenshi was not on the mood to fight, so he used illusion to turn into Badass Bullymong and dropped from the cliff.

…

**F**ew of the Bullymongs were fighting against each other for food. Tenshi, disguised as the big Badass Bullymong, just walked past them. Bullymongs didn't give him any trouble, and he easily got past the horde. Once he was out of the view, Tenshi turned back into normal, and cleaned his chest fur.

"Never again will I turn into those things." He stated and with his jumping and climbing skills he made it to the top of the carrier. There were some frozen and wrecked Hyperion JET Loaders and Constructors. Surveyors were lying all over the deck.

"By looking at this mess, I can tell this carrier was the target of the Warriors. No one else has this kind of firepower." Tenshi took some Loader guns with him and destroyed the frozen steel door with Dark Bullet. The inside was dark and hard to walk in. Several doors were either lying on the floor or wrecked. The letters in the signs were almost gone and Tenshi had trouble with finding the laboratory.

"_Go to your right, and to the end of the corridor. The laboratory is the last door on the left." _The same voice was in Tenshi's head. Having no other clue, Tenshi left the Loader arm guns, since they didn't work, and continued.

…

**T**he corridor's floor eventually started to become slippery. Bended and broken steel was the only obstacle between the northern water and the carrier, now the lower parts are filled with ice. Tenshi walked to the end of corridor until there were two doors: the left one was obviously the laboratory, the right one was unlocked and little open. Curiosity made Tenshi to open the right door. Inside were lockers, beds, tables and boards, all wrecked and rusty. Tenshi noticed an armory at the end of the room, and smirked.

"Please Arceus, for the sake of the better future." He pleaded and walked to the door to armory. The door was thick steel, and even after years of rusting and freezing, it was still enduring. Tenshi held his arms crossed and tilted his head.

"That… Voice, said that I can become more powerful than ever. If that's true, I could use that chemical to open this door." He stated and walked out of the room. The door into the laboratory fell down and let the loud noise when Tenshi touched it. He also heard something coming from the other side of the corridor.

"Bullymongs. Damn it. In this space I can't fight." He ran into the room and used illusion to make the doorway vanish. In the room were several tables, full of different laboratory stuff, most of them were broken and some strange liquids were lying on the floor. Tenshi wandered in the room for a while. He started to feel high tension when the steps became closer and closer.

"If you're there, help me find that chemical."

"_It's held behind the strengthened door right in front of you. Hurry, the Bullymong smells you." _

"Damn." He growled. The steps stopped and he heard heavy breathing. Luck finally turned for Tenshi, as the door opened suddenly.

"_There. Now inject the chemical. You need to use all of it. It hurts really bad, so be ready."_

"…Thanks" Tenshi sighted and took the yellow needle with green liquid inside. Tenshi hesitated for a moment, but then the Bullymong "smashed" the door and stepped in. Noticing Tenshi, it roared, getting every other Bullymongs attention.

…

**T**enshi closed his eyes, held the needle in his both hands and took a deep breath. After what felt like an hour, Tenshi stabbed the needle into his chest. Immediately he felt intense burning in his body. He drew the needle out and dropped it, making it shatter. Tenshi fell down and breathed heavily.

"My…! Blood… Is like… Liquid lightning!" He screamed and while fighting the pain, he swept the table from all the junk. He leaned to it and tried to breath, which became harder and harder. The Bullymong grabbed Tenshi by his neck and stared into his eyes. It growled and opened its mouth, releasing horrible smell. Tenshi seemed to be dead, until his eyes snapped open, glowing like rubies.

"Surprise!"

…

**I**n sudden, the massive explosion destroyed the upper deck of the carrier. Several pieces of Bullymongs body parts flew around and those left roared to the smoke statue. A shadowy thing flew from the smoke to middle of the Bullymongs, causing a shockwave which sent all of them, including some their junk piles to fly far. From the fading smoke stepped out a completely new Tenshi: His legs had dark red stripes running along from his ankles to his thighs, the claws on his feet and hands were bigger and shined like silver, his arms were more muscular and had dark red stripes from his fingers to his upper arms, his mane has turned into black and had grey streaks running along it. The orb from his mane has vanished, leaving his mane loose and wild. His eyes had turned into yellow and they glowed like sun. His fangs have turned into more vampire-like and the fur on his upper body has turned black and was waving like flames.

"So you want the taste of me?" His tone had turned into more deep.

"Well then…" He raised his right arm to the air, turned his back on the Bullymongs and quickly turned around and hit his right fist into the ground. This caused a shockwave which burned few of the mutants into ash piles. Three Bullymongs left and Tenshi clamped his fists.

"This won't take long." One of the Bullymongs roared and rushed towards Tenshi. When it was about to hit him, he just tilted his upper body to dodge, and with powered up Karate Chop sliced its head off. Tenshi lowered on all fours and howled like a wolf before rushing to the rest two at outmatching speed. Tenshi tackled the bigger one and with his arm muscles jumped into the air. He put his hands together, palms facing at the Bullymong. He drew his hands to his right side and howled.

"Say hello to Giratina! Hellriser!" Dark red energy surrounded him and formed a sphere between his hands. With a 360-Degree spin he launched the sphere Kamehameha-Style. The sphere didn't cause an explosion, but the into the ground appeared a symbol. Tenshi landed on the cliff where he was earlier. He stayed kneeled and closed his eyes. The symbol vanished and was immediately followed by massive explosion, which left a mushroom cloud. Tenshi stood up, and without looking back, headed to the closest village.

"I don't need guns. I don't need ammo. I have… Me."

…

**THE UPCOMING MEGA EVOLUTIONS REALLY INSPIRED ME. I'M REALLY HOPING THAT THERE WILL BE MEGA ZOROARK! ANYWAY, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TENSHI PUT HIS NEW POWER TO THE TEST WHEN HE CHALLENGES THE BANDIT LEADER CAPTAIN FLYNT! SALUTE! **


	5. Chapter 2 - Turning Up the Heat

**APOLOGIES FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING! AFTER RELEASING HIS INNER BEAST, TENSHI HEADS TO THE TOWN, WHICH IS RULED BY BANDIT LEADER CAPTAIN FLYNT. HE ALSO GETS ANOTHER NEW FRIEND.**

**CHAPTER II – TURNING UP THE HEAT**

**T**enshi was examining his new body. His flaming fur, mane, claws, and physical strength by kicking a large rock into pieces.

"I'm totally Badass! This body… This power!" Tenshi laughed in joy, but was soon interrupted by the voice.

"_I'm totally shocked. I knew the Project PW gives you power, but something like this… You are even more powerful than I expected."_

"So… What's next?" He asked from the AI.

"_Head to the ghost town of Liar's Berg. From there, you have to sail back to the Forbidden Sands. The road is dangerous. Be careful." _Tenshi turned to look at the road into the white valley, and smirked.

"Who needs to be careful?" He let out a cold howl and rushed forward on all-fours. With the speed of cheetah he managed to easily leap over the dangerous canyons and by using brute strength he could easily kill Bullymongs and mutated Fearows, Rakks. Tenshi was amazed of his new, enhanced powers. The slippery and steep cliff blocked his path, but his claws were stronger than enough to pierce it, allowing him to climb it easily.

…

**A**bout half of an hour later Tenshi was kneeling on the rocky cliff, scouting the "ghost town." Patrolling the town were some armed bandits. Tenshi clamped his fists.

"Perfect. Now I can test my new powers. Those bandits would have been easy targets even without these…" He dropped from the cliff and used illusion to turn into small spider.

"…But you can't get always what you want." Tenshi the Spider scampered into the town and the bandits didn't even notice the tiny spider scampering behind the broken vending machine.

"_Fools." _Tenshi listened some of the bandits talking about the destroyed railway and the train.

"They say Handsome Jack killed another group of Vault Hunters. There was even this Hyperion's Best Weapon."

"Damn, now no one gets that nice bounty."

"Are you kidding?! That Zoroark was the Devil itself! Murdered two facilities full of soldiers and scientists! You couldn't kill him?!"

"Bah. I would have killed him before he even drew his gun."

"Really?" Tenshi asked behind the vending machine, getting their attention. When they held their guns aimed to the vending machine, Tenshi kicked the machine with great force. The flying machine hit one of them to the head, took him with it and smashed into the house behind him. The vending machine and the wall flattened him, leaving the wall painted with blood. Tenshi slapped the second bandit's gun aside, causing him to shoot his comrade, and Tenshi punched him straight to the face, crushing the skull.

"Why did you shoot him?!" Tenshi laughed. About seven bandits surrounded him, guns loaded and aimed to his head. Tenshi, however, stared one bandit into the eyes.

"Cold isn't it?" Tenshi tilted his head from left to right, his mane dancing in the cold wind. Tenshi's claws shined, his fangs were white like snow.

"Fell then…" He slowly lowered on all-fours, his claws digging into ground. The shivering bandit took short steps backwards, not attracting attention. Tenshi stared closely at the guns around him: 2 Shotguns, Assault rifle, 3 Pistols and a Sniper rifle.

…

**S**uddenly, a Rakk shrieked in the sky. One bandit carrying a Sniper rifle made a foolish by firing IT, not Tenshi. The shot missed, and the punishment was getting his neck slit open by Tenshi. After killing him Tenshi leaped behind the house to avoid gunfire. By using illusion he turned invisible and sent an illusion of himself towards the bandits. All of them opened fire and shoot the illusion. The illusion targeted to the closest bandit and executed a Shadow Claw. The bandit panicked and fell on his knees, covering himself with his arms. Since Tenshi was the illusion, it simply went trough him not doing damage. The bandit shivered and when he expected everything to be over, he looked around. He was alive and well, until Tenshi stick his claws into his neck, killing him instantly.

"Take this!" The bandit behind him tossed a grenade to him. But before it blew up, Tenshi simply grabbed it and threw it out of the town.

"You take this!" To his left hand appeared purple/black sphere and he threw it with great force to him. The sphere took him with it and after going few meters upwards it blow up. Another bandit fired his shotgun. Tenshi used illusion to leave an image of himself to the spot while he retreated. The foolish bandit fired until his gun was empty, and was in shock when he saw "Tenshi" still standing. The illusion turned his attention to him and with slow steps approached. The shivering bandit tried to reload, but his hand shivered so much the shotgun shells fell to the snow. When they were face-to-face, the bandit hit the illusion with his shotgun. When it just went trough the illusion, he dropped the gun and tried to run away, only to see the real Tenshi in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" He asked and grabbed him from his jacket, lifting him up.

"M-mercy!"

"Have you killed anyone?" Tenshi asked him with calm tone. Behind was a bandit with a machete, which had a blade with sharp "fangs" and a slot in a shape of an angry eye. One step at time he approached Tenshi.

"Y-y-ye-yes!" The bandit answered. It was hard to tell was he crying because he had a mask on.

"Hmm, in that case…" As soon as the bandit him was about to hit him, Tenshi flipped his hostage over him single handedly, causing the bandit to accidently to stick his machete trough his friend's stomach. Tenshi punched the bandit away, pulled the machete out of the dead bandit's stomach and sliced the another's arms off with two twirl slashes before thrusting the blade trough his gullet. The bandit with a Tediore Assault Rifle opened fire. Tenshi demonstrated his new powers by slashing the bullets with the machete in extreme speed. When the bandit fired his rifle empty, he threw it. Tenshi attached the machete to his right hip and with fast crouch dodged the rifle, and it blew up next to the vending machine Tenshi kicked earlier. He approached the unarmed bandit, who after giving him double middle fingers turned around and ran to the gates out of the town. Tenshi decided to let him go, and turned his attention to the bandit, who was shivering behind the trash bin. Tenshi took his new weapon from his belt and pointed its blade to him.

"Wait! Don't kill me!" He said while standing up. Tenshi looked closely at Grovyle-Pokemorph. He had brown shorts, two belts with gun holsters, black hoodie vest, blue/white wristband and a Fleur-De-Lis tattoo on his left shoulder.

"I'm not with them!" He said. Tenshi held the machete ready.

"It looked like you were." Tenshi answered.

"I'm gathering information about Captain Flynt and his bandits."

"Why, and for who?"

"I was hired by the Crimson Raiders to scout this area for anything that can help them to beat Jack."

"Crimson Raiders huh? The group of savages like me." Tenshi gave the machete a look before flipping it around. Grovyle took the weapon.

"Who are you?" Tenshi asked.

"Souren. I'm wanderer." Souren answered.

"What do you have against Jack?"

"Too much to name."

"Fair enough." Tenshi looked at the bandit who was crushed by the vending machine and the wall. He took the Hyperion pistol, Jakobs pistol and a Hyperion sniper rifle.

"Who are you? I haven't seen likes of you around here." Souren asked. Tenshi locked and loaded his new guns.

"Tenshi." A single word shocked him.

"WHAT?! Arceus, no way! He's dead!" Tenshi gave Souren a mean look.

"Is that so? Guess the folks have been listening to Jack and his slaves."

"Not just Jack. The Brotherhood, Crimson Raiders, independent bandit groups. The word has been spreading fast." Tenshi shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter. The only thing I want is Jack. You can believe or not." Tenshi sheathed the guns and turned to look at the northern gates out of the town.

"Sayonara." Tenshi waved to Souren and left. Souren stopped him.

"Do you even know what's going on here?"

"…No, and why should I care?"

"Because Jack has become more powerful. In five years he wiped off over half of the bandit camps here, the Brotherhood is history and he's started drilling operation to find the Vault."

"Vault?" Tenshi was quiet, then laughed.

"That legend…"

"It is not a legend. It's real." Souren stated and showed him a piece of map. Tenshi looked at it. The map showed the eastern side of the Forbidden Deserts. At the foot of the Chain Mountains was a X-mark.

"Classical pirate map? Look, anyone can draw the X to the map and claim it is a map to the mythical Vault." Souren sighed.

"…Fine. Just forget it. But seriously, how did you survive from that train?"

"Having some other warriors like me, and the ice kept me… Fresh."

"I see." Souren crossed his arms.

"You really should go to the Sanctuary. The Crimson Raiders need someone like you." Tenshi was quiet. The Crimson Raiders are a team formed by killers, robbers, maniacs and other scum. Their goal is to wipe off Hyperion and Handsome Jack. Tenshi put his hands into his pocket.

"Hmph. No deal. I'm not going to join a group of bandits."

"What? But…"

"What? I've been alone ever since I left my "calling card" to the Hyperion lab in the Blood Oasis, and that's that. My former team has claimed me a criminal."

"So the Sanctuary is the best place for you. You may be dangerous, but even you cannot face the whole corporation and its private army alone." To that Tenshi laughed.

"I've got something no one else has. These powers…" Tenshi sighed.

"You, kid…" He shook his head.

"…Just what can Crimson Raiders do to help me?" Suddenly he heard a voice.

"_You should listen to this teenager. The Crimson Raiders have become more powerful than they were ten years ago. You may have new powers, but you need information about Jack, Hyperion and their latest actions. What do you do with your powers, if you don't know where, and how, to use them." _While the AI was trying to talk some sense to Tenshi, Souren received a call from the Crimson Raiders.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"_We got a situation here! If you gathered anything helpful, abort the mission and return to the stronghold! Now!"_

"Sir!" Souren ended and after taking the guns from the bandits he looked stepped next to Tenshi.

"Trust me. The Crimson Raiders can give you missions that will bring Hyperion down bit by bit. If you go solo, you definitely get yourself killed." Souren stated and shivered.

"Damn. I hate cold weather." He stated and headed out of the town.

"…What else can I do?" Tenshi asked from nothing and followed.

…

**A**t the northern end of the island is an old privateer, Soaring Dragon, stuck in the frozen lake. It had a head of a dragon made of several junk plates and panels. It's the home of the bandit leader Captain Flynt. He was a gigantic Emboar with Viking-styled helmet made of iron. His body was covered in makeshift pieces of armor like shoulder pauldrons, leg guards and a gauntlet. In his hand he a huge axe with skulls hanging from it. He was sitting on his throne when one of his bandits came to the ship's upper deck.

"Captain Flynt, our boys were attacked!" He yelled. Captain Flynt pointed him with his axe.

"Do I need to know about some Bullymongs gone wild?!" Low toned voice answered.

"No Captain, not Bullymongs! They was a Crimson Raiders spy and… Some kinda… Wolf." Captain stood up quickly and the panicking bandit fell on his ass and retreated.

"So… There are some trying to challenge me?!" He walked to the end of the ship's deck and raised his axe.

"Then let's turn up the heat!"

…

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TENSHI AND SOUREN TAKE ON CAPTAIN FLYNT AND HIS CREW. THE VAULT HUNTERS LEFT TO THE FROXEN LAKE ALSO JOIN UP WITH THEM.**

**!NOTICE! – SOUREN IS ONE OF BLITZSARECUS' OC:S!**


End file.
